


Lack of Sleep, Overabundance of Dreams

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pining, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Hubert can't sleep because of some very vivid and erotic dreams he has about Edelgard. Prompt - Sleepless
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 36





	Lack of Sleep, Overabundance of Dreams

It wasn't as if Hubert ever slept well. It wasn't as if he was ever afraid to sleep. He had nightmares before and it didn't matter.  
It had been a dream this time. And it'd been even more frightening than any of his nightmares. He'd been lying in bed. Edelgard was beside him. It wasn't as if he didn't spend time close to her at times. She was naked. And he was powerless in his dream, to cover her up or put a stop to whatever this was. He tries to fight the thoughts, put a stop to them. But he finds he cannot. 

Her beautiful milky skin, her sublime figure. Hubert moved closer. She smiled. His heart twisted into knots.  
" If this is what you want," she said. 

Of course, it was.  
" Yes, Lady Edelgard. It is." It really, truly is. But he does not deserve it. It's horrifying, utterly embarrassing how he simply gives into it. Though of course, he would do anything that his Lady asked him too. But she hadn't asked. He'd simply taken. And she gave him her approval. Her generosity. 

Hubert didn't stop. He leaned forward and touched her. His hand sliding down over her waist. Scooting closer to her so that he could grope her breasts. It's the warmest sensation he's ever felt. Softness. Her heart beating soundly in her chest. The little purr like sound she makes. 

Hubert needs more. He kisses her neck and feels the vibrations. Up to her lips. Admittedly, he isn't very skilled at this. Even in his dreams, unfortunately. Kissing her without any charm or finesse. Touching her greedily. Edelgard deserves more than this. She moans into his mouth anyway. Probably humoring him, but he's too aroused to care.

Then suddenly, she touches his hardened and throbbing cock. 

She's not gentle and he doesn't want her to be. She kisses him back and tells him how good he is. He doesn't want to hear it, because it's not what he deserves. 

" I want you," he says breathlessly. 

" Then take me." She stares at him and continues to stroke his cock. He thinks he'll ejaculate like that. I'd be fine really. 

He sucks her nipple and takes her other breast in his hand.  
She takes his hand in hers, her other hand still stroking him. 

" Here. Please… touch me here."

She barely gets the sentence out before he does. Pumping his hand in and out of the wetness. She's so soft and warm. Cooing into his ear. It isn't like her at all. Nor should it be.

The Edelgard in his dream moans and withers. 

She wraps her arms around his back. 

" Ahh… Hubert. Take me. Fuck me. I want you inside of me."

The Edelgard he knows would never utter these words. Nor should he want to hear them. This side of her that no one else can see… he loves it. Just as he loves all of her.

Hubert obliges her of course. He should be more gentle. Not grabbing her hips roughly and pushing himself into her. Not biting and teasing her nipples. Or grinding into her soft sensitive spots. Feeling pleasure in the way that she moans and yells and digs her fingers in his back. 

It should sting. Her nails. He doesn't deserve her indulgence or her kindness. It's all too much. She strokes his hair and even in the low light, gazes with him with an affection that he could never want her to show him in reality. 

He whispers her name. Growls it. Thrusts his hips as hard as he can. Hubert needs more of her. It's so much and yet he needs, wants more. He wants all of it. To etch it into his mind and never forget. 

Edelgard's spine arches. She climaxes and yells his name as she does. It's too much. More than he deserves. Hubert doesn't last much longer. But he wants more of her. Needs more.

He wakes up. Sweat and cum-drenched sheets crumbled around him. His cock still hard and irritating in his hand. His face flushed. Tears.

Hubert does not deserve such thoughts. He should find a spell that erases them from his memory. He doesn't deserve to look her in the eye in the morning.

And yet, he hates how much he wants to remember. For his dreams to be real. Of course, he wants her, he thinks, trying to be rational. What man wouldn't? Not much of a comfort when his mind drifts and he thinks of someone else touching her. As long as she's happy, he tells himself. Whether she's alone or with someone else.

Sadness mixes with arousal and shame. If he falls back asleep, it'll be more or this. 

Hubert needs to get back to work. He needs to wash up and push these thoughts as far away as he can. Lady Edelgard deserves someone who will make whatever plan she has come to light. She does not deserve some pitiful horny man who cannot sleep for fear of his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Edelbert week! (: Thanks for reading. The only Edelbert thing I've written and it's angsty smut.


End file.
